


"Your eyes are purple now"

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: Uchiha Weirdness [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hospitalization, Purple Eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: Uchihas' eye colour ranges from black, to blue, to grey and to purple. However, they all wear black contact lenses that dissolve once the Sharingan is fully activated.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito
Series: Uchiha Weirdness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629337
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	"Your eyes are purple now"

Kakashi finds out about Obito’s real eye colour after the latter is hospitalised. It’s not bad, but Obito heavily strained his eyes- his Sharingan on the verge of awakening for the whole three days of the mission- and thus the doctors at the hospital put bandages over Obito’s eyes, forbidding him to see anything for a whole week.

Kakashi walks into the room right as the nurse is removing the bandages from Obito’s eyes.

Obito opens his eyes, blinking as he adjusts to the sudden light, and looks directly at Kakashi; Kakashi stares back. Obito’s eyes look like gems, the sun hitting them just right to make them be of different shades of purple.

The nurse leaves, tapping Kakashi on the shoulder as she does, and Kakashi snaps out of his shock.

“Kakashi?” Obito calls, shifting on the bed.

“Your eyes are purple now,” Kakashi awkwardly blurts out. Obito snorts, then it turns into a laugh. Kakashi blushes, but not from embarrassment.


End file.
